Road Rovers (2020 TV series)
Road Rovers is a American animated sci-fi action/adventure fantasy comedy series developed by both Genndy Tartakovsky and , being a reboot to the created by and . It is produced by , Flame Owl Productions and Warner Bros. Animation and it was supposed to premiere on 2019, but was instead delayed to 2020. It will air on . Synopsis Characters Main *'Hunter' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a Golden Retriever from the United States. *'Colleen' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - a Rough Collie from the United Kingdom. *'Blitz' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a Doberman from Germany. *'Exile' (voiced by Tom Kane) - a Siberian Husky from Russia. In this series, he is from Russia instead of Siberia. *'Shag' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Sheepdog from Switzerland. In this series, he is more taller, more fuzzier and now has black ears. *'Muzzle' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'Professor William F. Shepherd "The Master"' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD Supporting The Owners *'The President' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'The British Prime Minister' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'The Chancellor of Germany' (also voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'The President of Russia' (voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - TBD Others *'Dexter Dogibat' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - a anthromorphic Dogibat who assists the Road Rovers and The Master. *'Pal' (voiced by TBD) - Hunter's nephew. *'TBD Snake ally' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'General Parvo' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD. In this series, he is a anthromorphic cat rather than a human-like cat. **'The Groomer' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Freezego' (voiced by Daran Norris) - an icy Wango who freezes people in an attempt to rule the world. He is based off Mr. Freeze from the Batman franchise. *'Madame Hysteria' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - a fortune teller who brainwashes her clients. *'Oliver Deacon' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a manipulative CEO of Deacon Inc. who in reality is a villainous mastermind. **'Mary Deacon '(voiced by TBD) - Oliver‘s sister and assistant. *'Dr. Viper '(voiced by Nolan North) - a mad scientist cat who turns himself into a snake like villain, he later appears on SWAT Kats Unite. *'PLAY '(voiced by TBD) - a killer and villainous A.I. Production Animation Animation for the series were provided by Rough Draft Studios in Korea. Additional animation were provided by Digital eMation, Inc. Episodes Trivia *This series is tend to be darker than its original series, but it still managed to keep its charming humor. *The animation style for the series is similar to Sym-Bionic Titan. *In this series, Feline sapiens are anthropomorphic cats. *There are voice sound-alikes: **Hunter's voice is based on Sonic's voice. **Blitz's voice is based on Luke Skywalker's voice. **Shag's voice is based on Spyro's voice. **Exile's voice is based on Voodoo's voice. **(W.I.P) Category:American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Road Rovers Category:Netflix Category:TV-PG-V Category:2020 Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Flame Owl Productions